Fast Car
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: (AU) Oneshot songfic to "Fast Car" by The Wilkinsons. Shulk/Female Robin, please review!


**Hey there, guys! So, this particular oneshot songfic was inspired by the song _Fast Car _by Canadian indie country band The Wilkinsons. I know the song's not really by them, but it's the version I like and it's the only version I listen to. I used Shulk and Female Robin because to be brutally honest, I wanted an excuse to write the couple. They honestly just write themselves!**

**This oneshot is set in a modern-day AU. I apologize if this makes Shulk and/or Robin too OOC for your liking.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Robin nodded excitedly. "I'm sure, Shulk. I wanna leave and never come back to this hell hole."

"Alright. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning at 5."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple kissed, and then Shulk left his girlfriend alone at her place.

* * *

Robin couldn't help but replay that conversation in her head after all these years. But she couldn't help herself; reminiscing about that particular conversation reminded her that it was the beginning of what her life had become. Would it have turned out different if she had stayed in her tiny town?

Then again, it was hard to tell. Her old life in her hometown consisted of her taking care of her alcoholic father around the clock. Robin didn't really have a choice- after her mother left them, she _had _to take care of her father. All he did was drink and collect cheques from the government the way other people collect material things- rocks, stamps, you name it.

Because she had to take care of her father, she couldn't stay in school. She dropped out shortly after grade eleven ended, and took care of him when she wasn't working a clerk at the local convenience store. It wasn't easy, yet she managed.

But Robin hated it. She was quick to tell her boyfriend, Shulk, late one night.

"I can't stay at that fucking place," she had said angrily. "I wanna get the fuck outta here."

Shulk nodded. "I feel the same way. How much money do you have save up from your job?"

"Just over a thousand dollars. Why?"

That question had prompted Shulk to propose the idea for them to move to the next city. They could "live in the real world", as Shulk had put it. They would both work, own a nice house… in short, they would do everything that they'd been yearning to do for years now.

"We either get out of here while we still can, or stay and die, miserable," concluded Shulk.

"Let's do it," Robin had replied without a shred of hesitation. She was itching to leave her alcoholic father, and Shulk's idea was the perfect excuse she needed.

* * *

Late one night, Shulk drove to Robin's father's home. He only had to wait for a couple minutes for Robin to appear from her house, duffel bag in tow.

"Put it in the trunk," said Shulk.

Robin did just that before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Go," she said in a clipped voice. "Go before he wakes and figures out what's going on."

Shulk didn't waste any time driving off into the rising sun. He sped off so fast that Robin flew back a little in her seat. Even though she was wearing her seat belt, she felt like she was flying.

_We can do this,_ thought Robin optimistically. _Our lives together have just begun._

As they drove into the city, the lights of the buildings caught the silver-haired woman's attention. She stared at them in awe because she'd never seen anything like that in her shitty little town. It excited her greatly to see such a thing.

Shulk must've noticed her excitement because he suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We're here," he said.

"I finally feel as though I belong," said Robin absently. "This feels… right."

"You got that right," replied Shulk.

* * *

Of course, things hadn't gone the way they'd expected.

After almost a month of searching, Robin had managed to get a job as a cashier at the local grocery store. It paid minimum wage and she was lucky if got fifteen hours' worth of shifts per week, but it was still _nothing_. Shulk on the other hand had been unable to find any work. It wasn't like he didn't try- he did try his hardest to find a job, but nothing had ever panned out in the end. Robin knew he was frustrated, so she never nagged him about it. It wasn't fair to him, after all.

The couple had to live in a trailer because they couldn't afford a house. But they owned the trailer, so it wasn't like they had to rent their living space from a landlord. It was their home, and that was the important part.

They had gotten married just before they bought the trailer, and then Robin got pregnant a couple months later. She gave birth to a son, who was named Shulk Jr. He had his father's hair, but the rest of his features came from his mother. He was well behaved and extremely cute.

But Shulk didn't really seem to care. He spent most of his time hanging out at the local bar with his friends, getting drunk. He rarely spent time with Robin and their son- and when he did, he was usually too drunk to really notice what was going on.

It sounded too familiar for Robin's liking. It sounded like her and her parents.

Clearly, history had decided to repeat itself.

* * *

"Robin?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to look over at Shulk. It was one of the rare times he was sober, and therefore was more loving towards his family.

"Oh, Shulk. Sorry, I was… thinking," said Robin.

Shulk's face adopted a curious look. "About?..."

"Us," answered Robin. "Remember when we left our small town for a new life?"

"Mmm… I do," said Shulk. He approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you regret it?"

"No. I always keep thinking about what you said before we left- 'We either get out of here while we still can, or stay and die, miserable.' Do you regret leaving?"

"Not at all. Look, I'm… I'm sorry for not being a great husband or father. I'll change, I swear to God I'll change…"

Tears pricked Robin's eyes. Shulk had said the same damn thing before, only to not change at all. She knew his words were just words, but her heart didn't care. She loved this man- her husband and the father of her child- too much to even consider leaving him.

"I love you," said Shulk softly.

Robin closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest. "I love you too, Shulk. I always will."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


End file.
